Exterior lighting often involves illuminating different areas of an outdoor environment with different amounts of light, with lights of different colors and/or with lights that have beams of different widths. Often spotlights are used to illuminate particular features or elements of the outdoor environment.
To support a wide range of lighting applications lighting installers currently carry or use a wide variety of different types of lights. Even for a given type of light to support different angles, amounts of light output and/or different colors, an installer may need to disassemble one or more light fixtures in a way that may compromise the integrity of the fixtures and replace one or more components such as lamps or color filters, to configure a fixture as desired. Such field operations can result in dirt or water being introduced into the fixture affecting bulb life or the overall reliability of the fixture as exposure of electrical elements to water and dirt may result in rapid corrosion.
In view of the above it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which can support a wide variety of lighting configurations. It would be desirable if the supported lighting configurations included one or more of different beam angles, amount of light output, color of light output and/or direction of light output. Furthermore it would be desirable if changes in one or more of these characteristics could be made by an installer in the field without compromising the water tight integrity of a light fixture and/or without the need for specialized or expensive tools.